someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The DARK Nightmare
I'm one of those people that are Interested by ghosts and gaming. I would hang around graveyards at night and stay out late at night as well. My younger brother was always playing his Ds with his copy of Pokemon Heartgold From day to night. Sometimes I had to rip his Ds off him to make him go to bed in which he would sulk about and have a fuss about. This happened quite a lot of the time and so me and my mates would leave the house and go hang out somewhere else. He would sulk for a long while because he always had to have his way and would not go to school for a week. Only recently something else happened. Something that would take hold of my Brother and refuse to leave. One day I had came home to find my Younger brother who was shaking as if he had watched a horror movie and was very pale. My mother had came home and was very shocked at how he was and told him to go to bed. He was in his room for a week. I then went to check on him and he was a total wreck. All the colour had drained from his face, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had even started to bite his fingernails off whole with his bed stained with drops of blood. I talked to him but it all sounded like complete bullshit but the last lines I heard loud and clear. "You must give up your soul" He lunged at me trying to claw out my eyes but I grabbed him off me and locked him in his closet. He then started screaming at me. But he was screaming as If he was being murdered by someone. "LET ME OUT" " LET ME OUT" "THEY WILL GET ME" On his bed was his Ds with pokemon heartgold still inside. I had thought he had been doing this just for attention but this was not him. I had started playing on his file which wasn't named anything like Death or Ben or Yourturn, It was just a normal file with nothing strange about it. I was Playing as Gold and was in Goldenrod city. I hadn't noticed anything strange yet. I checked his badges and he had all 16 of them so I then went and flew to Ecruteak city. I couldn't hear the game that well so I grabbed my headphones. The city was not messed up in any way and was normal. Then a Unown appeared out of nowhere and was followed by many more. They began to start to spell out something which looked like. They walk without touching the ground Their spirits full of emptiness They have souls that cannot be healed Alone for enternity in the shadows of the night Dwells the Nightmares that even light cannot help I was confused about this since I was pretty sure this didn't happen in the game. The town started to flicker and then the screen blacked out for 5 seconds. 5 seconds later the game had turned back on. I was still in Ecruteak City. The sound was on full for some reason. But then I noticed something, there was no one to be seen except for a bunch of Gastlys. They were all over the city! I talked to one of the citizens and then a dialogue box appeared. "Give up your soul?" There was a yes or no option. I choose no and the Gastly shouted that I felt as if my eardrums were about to rupture. "If you don't give me your soul, it's to the depths of hell for you and your Pokemon." I immediately choose no. "Your Pokemon were lost forever." I didn't believe it so I checked my Pokemon and was shocked at what I saw. Where my Pokemon sprites used to be were six gravestones with the words "This Pokemon is now lost forever in the Dark Void." I had walked around the city and found the old man that tells you about the burned tower and Bell tower. Instead of saying whay he usually says, he said "The people of this city have faded into nothing more then spirits waiting to be eaten by a Gastly. Do you wonder how this happened? Their souls were taken." The man then seemed to disintegrate into thin air. A Haunter appeared and then the game froze. I restarted the game. I had now reappeared at Ecruteak city. The Gastly were all gone but the Haunter that just froze my game was still there. I went to walk away but then the Haunter spoke. "Where are you going" "We aren't done with you yet" "You must come to Kanto right now" "We're waiting for you" The haunter vanished away into the shadows. I decieded to go to Kanto to settle this once and for all. As I got closer and closer to Kanto the ground and trees appeared to haved their life sucked out of them and there was no trainers to be seen or battled. There was dead bodies of Pokemon and people that were all over the road. They were all disfigured and all had no eyes except for two white dots in their eyes. Another text box appeared. "Their soul is gone" When I got to Viridian city there was nothing but tombstones all around the city surounded by Gastlys who were sucking up their souls. The pokemon gym was still there but there was no one inside. However there was a Item just outside the door. I grabbed it and It said I got Blue's Note.I then went and read It. "If you have found this I have gone to Mt Silver to find Red because I need his help." "The Ghost Pokemon have become angered from the Pokemon Tower being demolished three years ago." "Their anger turned into revenge and so they will made the world soul less by stealing everyone's soul's" "Not even the Pokemon could stop them" "This is them punishing us for demolishing the Pokemon Tower" "I don't have that much time left so listen good" "Whatever you do Don't go to Lavender Town,they want you to" "Not even Gramp's could have seen this coming,and they got him as well" "Even now I feel soul less,with or without a soul" "Oh Ghost Pokemon,on my behalf please forgive us" "Blue" Then all of a sudden two Gastlys appeared. "You know too much" The game blacked out again but didn't frezze. This time I wasn't in Viridian City anymore. but now I was in Lavender town. All the buildings were replaced with gravestones, but the radio tower was still there. I looked at the sign and it said "Pokemon Tower." Impossible!!!. The Pokemon Tower was taken down before Heartgold and Soulsilver and was only In red and blue and the remakes. I was dumbstruck but frightend about this. I entered the tower and came to find two Gengars guarding the elevator. A text box appeared saying "Beyond this door lies the darkest nightmare to be alive." I then ran back towards the door but was stopped by the same Haunter from Ecruteak city. Another text box appeared. "Your journey ends now." A dark ring surounded my person and then he fell to his knees, hypnotised by the Haunter which flew to the elevator and forced me to follow. The elevator stopped at a unknown floor. It was pitch black and the only thing I could see was a Darkrai. The Darkrai started pulling my person towards him. I could do nothing as he pulled me right in front of him. What followed was my person's screaming bursting my eardrums. I was now in New Bark town but everything was destoryed and there were gravestones instead of houses. I could not see my sprite but instead the Darkrai from the Pokemon Tower was there. I could not move at all no matter what I did. . The Darkrai began to speak. "For hundreds of years humans lived and cared for their pokemon. However they didn't care as much for Ghost types at all." "No one would mourn our deaths in battles, they would carry on with a different Pokemon." "The only true home of our kind was the Pokemon Tower." "Your kind have shown one thing, you can't be trusted , and we are nothing more then tools at your disposal." "I may be a Dark type Pokemon but I care deeply for Ghost type Pokemon." "By replacing the Pokemon Tower with the Radio Tower your kind has shown no respect for the dead." "Our spirits were angry at people for what they had done to us." "And so we cursed Lavander town and all other towns that don't respect the dead." "Your kind, for all time, will be cursed by this never ending nightmare." "Now sleep in the Darkness that now slowly kills you." The game blacked out for 30 seconds, then a screen of Darkrai with a gravestone that said. Here lies Gold, Who was consumed by the darkness, R.I.P "Game Over." There was people surrounding the gravestone. They were all in black robes and they were standing in front of Darkrai. Darkrai was hovering above them and then Destroyed them with Shadow ball. Then Darkrai spoke one last time "Your soul is no more" Now I understood why my brother was like this. This had scared him. But he had only bought this game two years ago so I had no Idea how this shit happened. I unlocked the door and was almost fainted at the sight of my brother. His eyes were pitch black except for two white dots in the middle. His fingers were still bleeding and he was still shaking. Now whenever someone says Pokemon to my Brother He loses it and goes crazy at them. Everynight I hear my Mother crying softly about my brother and him scratching his door with his fingernails. He was never the same again. But when I think about It there is one thing I wanted to know. Why him? Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story